SBURB's revenge
by juttingtypos
Summary: I feel as though I wont be able to sum up the story very well until it is complete, all I can easily explain is that there is another scratch and a new restart. New trolls, new kids.
1. Chapter 1

I can't claim that no one has felt as much pain and loss as I have, seeing as there are _at least_ five others on this blasted planet that felt just as much as me. I can, on the other hand, claim to be feeling the worst for this. I was in charge of them, making sure they were safe and made the right moves, but I felt that y most important job was to keep my crazy as fuck moirail in check. I failed though. Half my team was killed, half my team had been the reasons for their deaths, and my moirail lost it big time.

_That doesn't matter now!_, shouted my extremely _rude_ thought pan. Stupid thing is always cutting off one thought with another. Well fuck it, I suppose it's correct. The new Earth is prepared for all of this, well, at least a part of it is. Those lucky readers of the webcomic "Homestuck". Dave had told the so called "story" to an artist, who twirled our tale out into a six part long thing, that thousands of teens are currently reading. That's good for them I guess, they are far more prepared for this cruel fate. It is a bit depressing when the human's are writing love stories between the living and the dead, the dead and the dead, or even the living and living when you think of everyone's outcome.

I think the ones that depress me most are the ones between the autistic troll, Nepeta, and I. Once they heard the story of our ancestors, they got it into their heads that she loved me, and her love was unrequited. That was quite untrue. I adored the sweet girl with as much love as I felt for every other troll.

That's another thing. I didn't hate any of them, they were my friends, you just don't hate friends. I was stressed and tired, that was all. I don't think I _could_ hate any of them, especially not when entails what it does for us trolls. I will never remove Gamzee from my moirail quadrant either. Terezi and I will just have to maintain an average friendship from now on though. Me and her both came to that conclusion.

I have messaged Dave multiple times to ask the Hussie guy to make things look less bad for me, but he keeps shrugging it off and saying it gets people more into the story, and that it's okay because the only people who really need to know about the true me already do. Every time we come to that part of the conversation I just huff out and sigh and get over it.

The loud _ding_ my computer lets off causes me to stop my internal suffering and look up.

TC: hey there my BEST MOTHERFUCKING BRO.

CG: HEY GAMZEE.

TC: i've gotten all up and BORED MYSELF to death. Wanna meet up with some old bros and HANG THE FUCK OUT?  
CG: SURE. I CAN GET KANAYA AND SOLLUX, YOU CAN INVITE ANYONE ELSE. WE CAN ALL MEET AT THE PARK BY MY PLACE.

TC: cool motherfucker :o)

I grin when I see his creepy clown smile. I had no idea why he brought that old habit up again. Actually I did have a few ideas as to why, he told me he thought that Sollux, Eridan, Nepet, Equis,and Vriska's returns had been "_motherfucking miracles brother_". I chuckle at the thought, and thought none of them were really the same, I too felt it was some weird miracle. It isn't everything, but it definitely _is _something.  
I heard another _ding_ from my computer, and as soon as I saw who it was from, I sat up tall, just like he always wanted.

EB: Hey Karkat!  
CG: HELLO EGBERT.  
EB: Not too long before the after affects begin, if Rose's calculations are anything to go by! Apparently we will be meeting again in about six days. Isn't that great?

CG: OH GOD, I ONLY GOT A THREE SWEEP BREAK FROM YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE HUMANS.  
EB: Hey! We only got to really see each other once! This is cool for me. :(  
CG: YEAH, OKAY, SORRY. I'M JUST STARTING TO FREAK OUT AGAIN, WORRYING ABOUT WHAT IS TO COME. YOU KNOW?  
EB: Sure, I GUESS SO.  
EB: Fuck, I mean guess so. No caps.

EB: Anyways, it'll be cool to see you again.  
CG: Yeah.

CG: I have to go man, I need to contact some old buds, we have some preparations to make.  
EB: Okay, bye Karkat.  
EB: Wait! Crap! I forgot to mention something!

carcinoenecist [CG] ceased pestering egbert [EB]

EB: Fuck, I'll tell you later.

I turned off my computer and reached across my desk for the small black communication device, unplugging it from it's charger.

I sent a message to Kanaya and Sollux regarding the event, then ditched my room to go make some food in my kitchen. Might as well have some food for this little event. I put on a tea kettle and a pot of water onto my stove to boil for ravioli.  
Rose had taught me how to cook back when we were all trapped together on the asteroid, before the new planets set into place and before we had learned we were going to have this whole thing repeat again, and that this was actually the natural order of things.  
My phone vibrated in my jean pocket, which of course sent me flying about six feet into the air before I had realized it was only my cellular device. Two texts from Sollux, a single reply from Kanaya, and a message from... Dave? What the fuck does he want?  
After reading the insults and acceptance from Sollux, then the simple acceptance from Kanaya I read the text from Dave.

TT: Hey, I'm pretty sure future me will be there in about ten minutes.  
CG: WHAT MAKES YOU SAY SO?  
TT: I penciled you into my mental calender. So me from ten days in the future should being seeing you from about ten minutes from now.

TT: You should feel honored, I hardly ever do this.  
TT: In fact, I never do this.

CG: OH. MY. GOG. DO YOU EVER SHUT YOUR FLAP?  
TT: So being blessed by this coolkid presence is a big deal.

CG: OH FUCK YOU.  
CG: YOU ARE NO COOLER THAN WHEN YOU "BLESSED" US WHEN WE WERE ALL A BUNCH OF GRUBS.  
TT: I'm sure you would ***LOVE*** to fuck me Vantas. Maybe you'll get lucky.

TT: Maybe future me might have some seriously low standards. Seriously, seriously low.  
TT:You know what, I think I will future kiss you, just to keep your trap shut.  
CG: YOU WOULD THEN RECEIVE A SHIT TON OF WHINY MESSAGES ASKING WHERE THE FUCK YOUVE GONE AND WHY YOU ARE NOT ANSWERING YOUR COMMUNICATION DEVICE.  
CG: IT WOULD BE ENDLESS. THE WHINING THAT IS.  
CG: I WOULD MAKE SURE YOU HEARD IT TOO.

CG: ALL DAY.  
CG: EVERYDAY.  
CG: EVERYFUCKINGDAY.  
TT: Holy fuck man. I didn't know you were gliding my way.

CG: WHATEVER, MAKE SURE TO REMEMBER THAT THE OTHER TROLLS AND I ARE PLANNING TO MEET AT THE STRANGE "PARK" FOR A FRIENDLY GET TOGETHER BEFORE SHIT HITS TO AIR BLOWERS.

TT: Kay, see you whenever.

CG: BYE.

The pot had begun boiling, so I flung the ravioli into the hot water. I started to dig through some cupboards for the traveling food compartments, and while doing so, a knock sounded at the front door of my house. _Dave? All ready?_

I reached across the kitchen counter for my sickles, I still always needed to be on the safe side thanks to my mutant blood, so this was purely out of habit. So was sneaking a peek through the blinds by my window. I could really only see the top of someone's head by doing this, but it was still something. This current head had some very pale hair. Definitely not troll hair.

I grinned and reached for the door, but of course before I could even open it, Dave stomped in like the ass hole he was. "Well hello ass ho- Ack!" I choked off as Dave pulled me into an extremely sudden, and probably by his standards, awkward kiss. then pulled back with a smirk on his face.  
"I told you I would kiss you. Now quit making fish faces and lets head on up to that park."

I grumbled moodily and after fetching the tea and ravioli that Dave decided to mock me endlessly about, we headed off towards the park. I looked up at the albino's face and couldn't help but wonder what the next gene'ration SBURB gods were doing. Were they having strife sessions with their siblings? Playing fierce pranks on innocent bystanders? Lovingly petting a cat or dog? Silently observing the behavior of some random human?


	2. Chapter 2

Katy Kenton wasn't. Katy was riding a bus.  
=== Be one of the next human to become a god on SBURB

Katy was currently chilling on a city bus, heading home from a painfully boring day of school to her two and a half week long, Christmas vacation. Her best friend Liza was currently spamming her phone with endless texts about some game she wanted Katy to play, which of course caused it to slow down. And- oh! Look at that! It's now shutting down. Shit.

She fluffed her extremely short, black hair and sighed.

Katy smiled and sighed with relief when the stupid phone finally stopped buzzing. She relaxed back into the bus seat and waited for her stop.

Luke Kaborne was. Luke was planning a prank. Oh god this is going to be so perfect.  
=== Be another one of the next humans to become a god

Of course his older brother definitely deserves to have bright blue hair. The asshole had stolen your favorite favorite scarf and gotten mud all over it. It was cashmere. MOTHER FUCKING CASHMERE.

When Luke discovered he had been the one to ruin the poor thing, Luke had been quite excited to discover that Duke's shampoo just so happened to be blue. He had poured in a good amount of blue dye, left over from his last prank which had ended with him in a shit ton of trouble, but whatever. The plan was currently going well, seeing as Duke had been in the shower for quite a while and there was no yelling about him being caught in his plan.

Luke currently sat outside the bathroom and had to shove a fist in his mouth when he heard his brother shut off the water. Oh god, he was just that much closer to finding the his blond hair was no longer blond. He heard a crash and a string of curses before he let the laughter burst free. "You little fucker! I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as I'm out of here!"

Luke pranced off into his room, and slammed the door and locked it, laughing the entire way. He turned around to face his fabulously stereotypical gay boy room and danced over to his phone which was plugged in to it's charger. He picked it up and called Jade Harley, one of his newer, yet extremely great friends.

When she picked up he rushed into the story to explain what happened and at the end of it his eyes were watering from laughing so hard, and from the sounds of it, Jade's probably were too. "Oh gosh, Luke, your poor brother! He's going to kill you!"

"Iknowright? It's freaking hilarious!"

"It- hehe- it totally is!"

Liza Malkore was sleeping. Not much else.

=== Be Liza, _another_ one of the soon to be gods.

This is ridiculous! Why would you be her? She's sleeping, probably dreaming up a world of

sugar plumbs and joy.

Wane Bashel isn't exactly in a strife, but he _is_ wielding a weapon against his brother.

=== Be Wane, the final of the four next gods.

Are you fucking insane? He's got a very sharp object in his hand _and_ he is known for a violent nature. Get the fuck out of there.

I had been surprised to see _all_ the living trolls when we had arrived at the park, but they had seemed equally, if not more, surprised to see Dave with me. They all just kinda sat there, eyes wide, mouths agape, catching small, flying creatures. Gross. Gamzee and Nepeta were the first to break the ice, no surprise there.

"Woah brother, you know there's a blond fucker that just up and walked up beside you?", he asked in his raspy stoner voice as Nepeta ran from her spot next to Equius to hug Dave. "Oh my god Dave! Hi! It's so purrfect to see you today!", she giggled as Dave caught her in that super cocky way that says that he "get's all the bitches". Nepeta then proceeded to rub her hat covered head against Dave as if she were an actual feline. I roll my eyes and walk over to Terezi and mumble a hello.

She smiled and reached up for my hand, which I moved towards her's when it froze in the air, wondering where I was. Expecting a simple hand shake, I was quite unprepared to be pulled down next to her, which probably made it a bit easier. "Hello my cherry blooded friend. Been a while, hasn't it?"

Her fluttery voice sounded like nails against the chalkboard to me. I obviously still haven't exactly gotten over the break up, but she had moved on rather quickly, which of course pissed me off more.

=== Be Dave for a few minutes. Leave Karkat to be his over emotional self.

Damn. The cat troll was strong as fuck and, ow! Fuck! She scratched me with her damn claws. Aww fuck whatever. She's too adorable to reject. "Hey there Nepeta. Hey crazy fucker." I waved at Gamzee and sat down with a huff. I felt a little jealous when I saw Karkat saunter over to TZ like it was no big deal, but technically it wasn't yet. Not to anyone. Not yet.

The autistic troll sat next to me and _ohmigod is she actually purring?_ Anyways, Equius walked over to greet me as did ever troll except for fucking TZ. Wow. Fuck her then. As everyone chatted up a storm around me I was sneaking quick, and totally ironic peeks at KK and TZ. Seriously though, completely ironic.

"-and when we all woke up, we could remember dying, but it seriously felt like we just woke up from some crazy dreams. We weren't dead at all as far as we were concerned when we _were_ de- Wait. Dave, are you even listening?"

"Huh?" I replied, completely with an un-cool demeanor.

"Dave!" Sollux shouted. "I'm explaining our marvelous travels in the afterlife. Shouldn't you be curious? Seeing as you guys are probably are gonna be the next to die somewhat soon."

"Well I suppose I could tell current John, make him feel better about it before- Fuck never mind. I can't tell you guys about it. Anyways, maybe I should tell you lot what I need to, while I'm still here. Past me, also known as current me to you guys, put it into his... _my_ plans to come back and help you guys find the next god tier kids. I can't tell you specifically who they are, but I can guide you onto that path." I blurt out quickly before anyone can cut me off, seeing as people- pardon, seeing as _trolls_ and people from the future love shutting me up, I like to get my say in quickly now. It's a habit.

"What kind of information can you thare?", asks Sollux, his lisp fucking up the word "share" in an oddly funny way.

"Uh..." I scratched the back of my head to think about it for a moment then shrugged and just blurted something out, seeing as that's all I really can do. No specific info Dave. None of that. "Their age. They were discovered to be the am ages as me and the other gods. It was a fluke in the system of the game that caused these guys to be it. They were really supposed to start when they were six years younger, but it just didn't work out that way. We were worried that they were gonna go all trickster on us the moment we met because one just broke the habit of being a pot head, and he's had a rough time of it. The others are just plain weird, but I suppose you can expect nothing less of this generation of humans."

_And_ you've lost them. Shit. This isn't working. "How about we talk about this later Sollux? I wanna just chill for now. Hey! Karkat! Break out the snacks! Time travel is hungry shit!" Karkat threw a glare and Terezi just frowned, looking a bit put off by the rude interruption. A smile of satisfaction was definitely trying to drag it's sluggish self across my face, but I refused to let it. I am the king of poker faces. Or maybe the prince, seeing as bro was the definite king.

Karkat huffed angrily then stood up and helped Terezi up too. She seemed to be limping a bit. Hmm. I supposed I'll ask her about that a little later. I threw my arm around her waist to encircle her in a hug and went ahead and kissed her cheek to see if I would hopefully get a reaction from Vantas. Nope. Only a giggle and blush from the troll in my arms. As soon as she pranced away and I got a weird look from Sollux I just shrugged and layed back in the strangely colored grass. It was the color of antifreeze, but it was too soft to be fake. Huh. Fuck logic then. Everyone gathered around were laughing and talking about how long it's been, and remembering good times. Someone then brought up the AH and his web comic, and before I knew it, question after question was thrown my way.

"Why am I always role playing?", Nepeta.  
"Why am I always so unfashionable?", Kanaya.

"Why did he downplay our deaths so much?" Sollux.

"Why did he make our personalities so fucked up?", Vriska.

Gamzee was about to ask a question next, but I held my hand up cutting him off. "I have absolutely no control over what Hussie puts in the comic. I just gave him the story, and an idea of what should go in it. Other than that? It's all him." Gamzee frowned then shrugged.

"So hey, I got all up and connected with some motherfucker named Singlestingbee. She's a jerky as fuck chick, real sweet and kinda weird, but yeah. Maybe I can show her to you later Dave, see if she's one of them."

"Uh, I don't know if it works that way. The reason I can't tell you guys who exactly it is, is because I'm only getting little glimpses of the new kids a little bit at a time. Rose already warned me that I wont be able to completely remember them, something about tearing a hole in the time sync. Something similar to that anyways."

Everyone looked understanding and a bit sorry for me, but a grunt and growl came from Karkat, who was still pulling out the food. "What use you are then. Thanks for the help, now why don't you go home?", I scowl, remembering some other things that Rose had told me. "I can't leave until the game is restarted." I shrug. "Simple as that."

Karkat growled again and pulled out some drinks. A three faygos out (For Gamzee I presumed) and a few other, too brightly colored, drinks. I flinch away from them and just reach for a faygo. "It cool if I have one of these?", I ask Gamzee.

"Oh yeah, cool as motherfucking ice, brotherfucker", he replies, a lazy smile floating on his face. I smile and take a swig of the strange drink. I would never understand why these chemical properties were so addicting to the tall troll, I mean no, it didn't taste bad, but it doesn't really taste good either.

_Whatever. Just drink it up, look it's pissing Vantas off!_ Once I noticed that I took an even larger swig of the drink and waved at the small troll. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he turned around with a snarl. He walked around all the trolls, who had gone back to their own conversations and grabbed my arm and pulled me away, behind a tree. Or what I thought was a tree. Is pink a normal color for leaves? Fuck.

He reached forward and yanked off my signature sunglasses. "What the fuck Van-!", he shoved a hand over my mouth, to shut me up, but as soon as he did I bit down. _Hard._

He let out an exasperated noise and yanked back, shaking his hand. "Oh fuck you Strider. I thought you may have matured by now, but apparently not." I chuckle and shrug.

"I think the game left everyone to immaturity for life. I'm a nineteen year old dj dude. What can you really expect of me. You _did_ meet Dirk, right?", he snickers and sighs. "Whatever. Anyways lets get to the point ass hole. You obviously aren't going to be of much help, so why are you here? And don't say it's because I was 'penciled into your plan keeper'."

He crossed his arms and glared up at you, and damn he looked like a fucking child. Whatever. "I'm here because it's how time made things to be. Did you know if I were to alter something in the past, only the seers would know because that's just how it works. We would live it the first time and it wouldn't affect us, so if I were to go to current me and me to not go back in time to meet up with you in the future, I would then become doomed Dave and create a nearly unbreakable cycle of time. That's why I can't stop myself from going back."

"How do you know you will become a doomed Dave?"

"Rose told me, she's the one who figured this all out and sent me back. It's just how things worked out."

Karkat snickered "I should have known you didn't figure that out on your own.", a strange clicking noise was coming from his throat and frankly it was freaking me the fuck out, but what the fuck ever. All that really matters is that he's not getting this info through his thick head." I reached forward and grabbed his shirt in a fist. "Listen you little fucker, things are playing out like they are supposed to, so shut up and be fucking happy you haven't died yet."

"Uhh. Hey motherfuckers, lets chill out and head back over. The others sent me over to prevent exactly whats going on now, so yeah. Lets go.", said Gamzee who popped up from fucking no where. "Shit bro! I didn't see you. Yeah, okay, sorry man I'm coming."

He nodded and looked at Karkat. "You coming motherfucking best bro?"

Karkat's thin shoulders hunched and he nodded. "Just give me a few minutes." Gamzee nodded again, but had a sorry look on his face. The damn pothead seemed to know a shit ton of stuff about detecting emotions. Good thing too, he would need that soon. He threw an arm over my shoulder and pulled me along. "Lets go motherfucker. Honk!", I grinned and went along with him back to the group of trolls.


	3. Chapter 3

I shoved my hands in my pockets and angrily kicked things around. Fuck Dave and his fucking big mouth. I would never wish death on another living creature, well... There are a _few_ objections, but Dave isn't one of them. I just wish his speak hole would be shoved full of shit it is always spewing. I looked over at the group of misfits and sighed when I heard their laughter and happiness drifting my way. Why couldn't I be that happy?

=== Be Duke Kaborne two days in the future.

Well. Luke definitely got revenge. Ugh. Yuk. Duke blinked rapidly, trying to keep the flour from falling in his eyes.

Luke just then came around the corner with complete lack of emotion sitting on his face. "So little brother I see you've met the end result of your little prank?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. You still owe me for the scarf though."

"Whatever you little shit. I get you a new one or something. Hey, have you talked to Harely lately?"

Duke shrug and brush more flour off my face and out of my hair. "Yeah, I talked to her for a bit after you styled your hair. She wasn't able to talk long though, she seemed rather nervous and stressed though. Poor girl, probably had something to do with work. Her boss is really nice, but I think he over works her a tiny bit, wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh... Yeah, it's totally gotta be work. So hey, have you tried reading that web comic yet?" Oh god, that. Ugh why are they so insistent that Duke read that stupid thing.

"Um. No. I've just been to busy to get to it."

"With what? Planning your next prank?"

Aha! Perfect excuse! "Yup!", Duke shouted happily and pranced to the bathroom, seeing as he have gotten as much flour as he could off, without using water. Ugh great now it's gonna get all thick and goopy.

He looked back at his brother one more time before shutting the door between us. He looked a bit scared. Weird.

=== Be Luke Kaborne, the last of the four future gods.

Oh my gosh, Luke's little brother is such an infuriating asshole. It's not that hard just to read a fucking comic, especially if it could be needed to save your life. Yeah, Luke knows already. He's talked to pretty much all of the living veterans. It's depressing really, the way they behave around those who have yet to live their lives, Luke has been able to pick that out if nothing else.

Luke sighed and turned his back on his baby brother, who was, no doubt, going to end up being killed in six days. He supposed he should makes Duke's last days, his best days, but he wouldn't have the time, Luke had to do a lot to prepare for SBURB's next hit.

He heard a far away _ding_ that no doubt, came from my pesterchum. He sighed and dashed off into his room to answer whoever was trying to contact him.

Of course it was that asshole Karkat. Gosh what does he want?

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering arcaneDistrust [AD]

CG: HEY ASSHOLE.

AD: Hello Karkat.

CG: SO HAVE YOU MANAGED TO GET YOUR BROTHER TO READ THE COMIC?

CG: IS HE SAFE YET?

AD: Unfortunately no, he is refusing to read it because he is too "busy".

AD: Fuck what if he gets dies? I swore to my mom when she died that I would always keep him safe. Fuck this isn't right. Fuck.

Luke could feel tears forming in your eyes at the idea of their recently deceased mother. It's still a rough subject for the brothers. S'a damn shame their dad wasn't there after wards to help them both out. He's not dead. Just an ass hole. Fuck Luke's crying. He wiped at the tears quickly and went back to chatting with Karkat.

CG: UHH... I'M SORRY?

CG: SORRY. I'M NOT GOOD AT COMFORTING PEOPLE.

AD: It's cool, I'll be fine.

CG: GOOD. NOW THAT THAT'S SETTLED, HAS WANE GOTTEN HIS TENDENCIES TO GO WHACK JOB ON US UNDER CONTROL?

AD: I'm pretty sure he has. He hasn't said anything too crazy to me today, or yesterday afternoon. I think he's nearly able to be freed from his confines.

AD: In fact, yeah. We should do that, then lock him in a room with a few of you guys and a human.

AD: Maybe he wont kill everybody, maybe he fucking will. Who the fuck knows?

CG: I HAVE A FEELING YOUR SARCASM IS BEING TAKEN A LEVEL TOO FAR.

CG: THIS IS SERIOUS SHIT OKAY? GET YOUR ASS INTO GEAR AND MAKE SURE HE IS CALM AS FUCK, WE ONLY HAVE FOUR DAYS LEFT.

AD: What the fuck ever.

CG: DON'T FUCKING "WHATEVER" ME. I ALREADY HAVE ONE HUMAN DOUCHE BAG, THAT BY THE WAY, STILL HASN'T LEFT YET.

CG: I DON'T NEED TO DEAL WITH THE WASTE SPEWING FROM YOUR IDIOTIC HUMAN MOUTH TOO.

CG: GOT THAT?

AD: Fuck off.

CG: SARCASM?

AD: Yeah.

=== Be Katy, still two days in the future.

CL: No. That is incorrect. Now shutup and leave me alone!

TC: :o( Common, CHILL OUT, sis.

TC: We used to be all sorts of friendly, BEFORE YOU WENT ALL BITCHTITS ON ME, the other day.

CL: Quit calling me bitchtits! Now go away!

TC: :o( Fine then sis. I WILL MOTHERFUCKING LEAVE.

TC: BYE

TC: honk.

TerminallyCapricious [TC] ceased bothering cluelesslyLogistic [CL]

Ugh. Fuckin' trolls. They have been so fuckin' annoyin' lately. Poor Katy must be goin' _mad_!

She rolled her eyes and pushed a hand threw her hair. God fuck her homework was never going to be finished at this point, if these fuckin' trolls don't stop messagin' her, she's fuckin' doomed. She is obviously home from her bus ride, and she _was _ready to start her lovely Christmas vacation, but her English teacher fucked that up when he sent her the request of writing a ten page report on the geographical order. I mean seriously, what the fuck even is that? Poor Katy.

_DING_. Oh fuck, it's the trolls again. Fuck she doesn't have time for this. _Ding. Ding. Ding._ All right! All right! All right already!

CG: HEY.

CG: ARE YOU BUSY?

CG: I THINK YOU ARE.

CG: FUCK STOP BEING BUSY!

CL: What the fuck do you want?!

CG: OH HI. HAS GAMZEE CONTACTED YOU ABOUT THE WHEREABOUTS OF THAT RIDICULOUS SMOKE PRODUCER YOU SENT US?

CG: THE ONES THAT SMELL WEIRD?

CG: SO WE COULD "CALM OUR SHIT"?

CL: The incense? No, he hasn't. He has pestered me a large amount though.

CG: OH, WELL HE WANTED TO SAY THANKS FOR THE MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLES. I WAS GONNA SAY THANKS TOO, HE CHILLS THE FUCK OUT WHEN I LIGHT THEM, AND THEY ACTUALLY SOOTHE ME A BIT TOO.

CL: Oh well, you're welcome. I am busy though, and I really need to go!

cluelesslyLogistic [CL] stopped pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: FUCK I WASN'T DONE TALKING. UGH WHATVER. I'LL ASK WANE.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] stopped pestering cluelesslyLogistic [CL]


	4. Chapter 4

===Pay attention to Liza, two days ago, during the picnic.

And, as is expected of her, she is still asleep. You being to wonder if you can just sorta..._poke... poke... poke..._ Her awake. Nope. No dice. This girls seems rather intent on staying knocked out like a damsel in distress, except being locked in a tower, guarded by a dragon, she is locked in her room, guarded by her dog. Totally similar.

=== Pay attention to Wane.

He still had a knife in his hand, but he no longer appeared to be attacking his brother, in fact, it looks as if he was never attacking his brother in the first place. This appears to be some ass hole off the street who just came up to poor Wane, wielding a knife, and shouting about how his kind didn't deserve to live. Whatever the fuck "his kind" meant.

Although, the topic of human genders always seems to piss Wane off. You can practically feel the temperature drop and your blood run cold anytime the topic comes up between the two of you. Maybe he's worried about his sexuality, but the one time I brought _that_ up, he kinda shut down the Rose messaged me, telling me to stop talking about it.

He was heading home with hunched shoulders and a sad look in his eyes, or as far as I could tell from this crappy screen it was sad. Anyways, it was making want to pester him. In fact... Oh fuck this.

=== Be Karkat, about to pester chat with Wane

carcinoGeneticist [CG] has begun pestering zeroTolerance [ZT]

CG: HEY

ZT: Y0

CG: FUCK I FORGOT YOU HAD THAT ANNOYING AS FUCK QUIRK.

ZT: 0nly f0r 0's.

CG: YEAH WHATEVER. S0 ARE Y0U 0KAY?

CG: FUCK. SO* YOU* OKAY*

ZT: 0_0. N0t really. S0me d0uche attacked me while I was 0n my way h0me.

CG: YEAH I SAW, THAT'S WHY I WAS ASKING. DO YOU KNOW WHY?

ZT: Yeah.

CG: WHY THEN?

ZT: Reas0ns.

CG: DON'T GIVE ME BULLSHIT ANSWERS LIKE THAT.

ZT: Fuck y0u Karkat, I d0n't want t0 talk ab0ut it. Especially n0t with y0u.

CG: AND WHY THE FUCK NOT?

CG: WHAT'S S0 BAD AB0UT ME?

CG: FUUUUUCK. WHATS SO BAD ABOUT ME?**

ZT: N0thing. Y0u just w0nt understand. N0w kinda fuck 0ff.

CG: FUCK YOU. I'M ACTUALLY TRYING TO BE NICE AND HELPFUL FOR ONCE AND YOU COMPLETELY TURN ME AWAY. NICE FUCKING JOB.

I jumped about twelve feet in the air when Dave popped up behind me with a very subtle and slick "sup". "Yo little fucker, why aren't you over there, with the rest of the group, enjoying the ever loving fuck out of your unironically shitty cooking like everyone else is?"

"Fuck off buldge munched, I' actually kinda busy, doing stuff to help save the world. Unlike a certain extremely blond human I know."

He snickered and I prepared for some completely idiotic and pointless insult. "Do you mean Rose? I'm sure she'd feel rather aggravated to hear such a thing, and busy doing what? Making pointless memos for everyone to fuck around in while you rant about how terrible your life is, and how stupid your friends are?"

"You damn well know I don't mean your ecto-sister! And anyways, no, I'm busy- ack! Fuck!", as you had inhaled deeply, ready to let off on a long and empowering rant that was undoubtably going to be rewarded with six troll grammy awards and at least three other anominations you tripped. _You fucking tripped._

Oh god, there goes any tiny bit of dignity you had managed to hold onto throughout your life. You clenched your eyes shut as you plummeted to the cold and uninviting earth, all five foot, three inches of you. You were then sent into a sputtering fit of shock and despair as Dave too threw away what little dignity he maintained, even after adding those sunglasses to his look of utter and complete "irony", as he caught me around the waist, only to tumble down with you, to the ground. Seeing as he landed atop of you, you were currently squished between him and the grass and it was rather uncomfortable.

"Ugh. Ow.", he mumbled out as he slowly assessed the situation. "Oh fuck you! At least you don't have like one-hundred-twenty pounds of idiot sprawled atop of you."

He chuckled and climbed off me slowly, seeming quite content to just take his time with the process.

"You move slower than any gog damn slug I've ever met, Now. Get... The fuck... _Off!_" I bucked my hips up, sending him about a foot or two up into the air, before he landed right back on top of me. Apparently he landed in a rather uncomfortable position as he was now rolling off me (rather quickly I might add), moaning into the grass about how much pain he was in. A long list of profanities then followed the moans as he curled in on himself.

I smirked and thought back to the conversation we had been having before this whole event took place. "So anyways, I was talking to Wane before I was _rudely interrupted_, by you and your snarky mouth." I said, then sat up to dig around in the grass for my cellular device, hoping neither of us had crushed it during the little rough and tumble we had on the ground.

I heard him chuckle so I rushed forward to shove my hand over his mouth before he could blabber out his idiotic ideas. "Don't- Ah!" I shushed him. "Just don't let it all spew out. Think before you speak. It's a far more intelligent move than any other you will ever make. So stop. Take a breather. _And think._" I released his mouth and his lips pulled up into a contemplating gesture, and I wish I was able to read minds so I could tell if he was contemplating following my advice, or if he was contemplating what he was going to say next.

He the proceeded to take a deep breath and speak, "So you were chatting up your man crush _and_ totally grinding on me? Man, what a fucking player you've become. It's cute really. You being getting all us bitches."

=== sigh and go back to messaging Wane

ZT: Y0ur kindness is the w0rst kind then, because it p0ps up when least wanted. And, 0h! L00k! My tw0 middle m0st fingers are seeming t0 p0p up in y0ur directi0n. That's figuratively 0f c0urse, I w0uld feel like a true idi0t if I were t0 actually d0 s0mething like that.

ZT:...

ZT: Karkat?

ZT: HELL00000?

ZT: Fuck, fine then. Bye.

zeroTolerence [ZT] has stopped pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: FUCK SORRY, I WAS DISTRACTED BY THE HUMAN ASSHOLE DAVE. YOU KNOW? THE YOUNGER BROTHER OF DIRK, YOUR SISTERS WOULD-BE MATESPRITE.

=== time pass.

I had gotten home, with Dave in tow, about half an hour ago and already Dave had managed to turn the hive into an average every day human home. He said it made him feel more "at home" and comfortable, I then replied with "why the fuck should I care about your comfort?", but he just flipped me off and proceeded to jump onto my couch and pass the fuck out.

Well fuck him then. I guess I'll head out and... Well fuck, theres nothing to go out and do. I suppose I'll just do stuff around my hive, being as loud as fucking possible to wake up the irritable fuck. No matter how irritable he is, I'd be more bored with him asleep than I'd be annoyed if he were awake, and boredom is far more unbearable.


	5. Chapter 5

=== Be Dave a few hours later.

_Holy fuck? Does he ever sit on this damn couch? It's hard as a fucking rock. Just. Uuuuugh._

After about ten minutes or so of rolling around and mentally complaining to myself, I finally sat up and rolled my shoulders. I then came to the realization that it was far too damn bright in here, which means it's day time, which means all the trolls are asleep. Fuck. I guess I'll just wonder around here until I find a fucking darker room to sleep in.

After wandering around the downstairs of Karkat's hive for about five minutes, I aimed myself up the stairs hoping to find a dark room, or to wake up Karkat in the process. And by in the process I mean I will wake him the fuck up myself if I can't find a dark enough room. I will drag his whiny ass out into this blinding light, curse him with my good looks and charm and ki- woah. This room is fucking dark.

I'm not even kidding, it's so dark, it looks like the darkness is pouring out and taking away some of the sunlight in the room. Oh fuck yes. This is perfect. You pull off your sunglasses and squint into the room, making sure it wasn't a bathroom of sorts. After squinting a bit longer you begin to make things out, and shit this is definitely no bathroom.

Of course it's not a bathroom. It's Karkat's room. Hell, there's no other dark room in this damn house, and the sun here is so damn blinding, especially to your sensitive eyes, he'll just have to get over it and share.

You silently slip into the room and tiptoe past his stupid sopor thing and towards his bed, expecting to trip over some stupid thing or another the whole way, but being pleasantly surprised when I don't. Well I suppose I should apologize for calling him as useless as a cat is expected to be, on our way to his house after the "get together" that was really just a meeting to plan another meeting, a _real_ meeting, that will be happening tomorrow. Or today. Or... fuck. This night schedule is seriously throwing me off.

As I finally managed to reach the bed I turn back and realized why I had been able to navigate threw the room far quicker than I would have expected, it's because I left the door open like the dumbass I am. I was about to ignore it and climb in the bed anyways, seeing as there was only a tiny shift of darkness to light, hardly even noticeable, but then I spotted Karkat, moving around, trying to face away from the light as best he could. I sighed and walked back over to the door as quietly as possible and slid it shut, listening for the faint sound of the bolt sliding into place. I took a slow deep breath and stepped back into the blinding darkness and felt my away around for the bed.

Of course I fucking have to trip over one of his damn sickles. Fucker has them all over the damn place. Shit, that most definitely did not feel good. Fuck. I think he heard me. Shit whatever. I crawled over to the bed, feeling around in front of me to make sure I was safe, then climbed onto the bed and curled into it's soft sheets next to him.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"_What in the ever living fuck, made you think you could fucking get in here and cuddle with me?_", he practically screamed at the top of his lungs and I burst out laughing. "Oh my fucking gog man, chill out!", I laugh and nearly fall off the bed.

Okay seriously, enough with this ridiculous happy bullshit. It's time for some futuristic happenings. Starting... six days later.

=== Be Katy Kenton, six days later.

Why did uncle have to be so pissed? I was home before curfew, my grades are perfect, as always, and my friendships are perfectly legitimate. There is nothing bad about me. Ugh, he is angry at me at the worst of times. My game is finally here, sitting in that stupid mailbox and I am locked in my room, like a fucking child. Whatever, I suppose good girl gone bad one time wont hurt anybody, except for my own karma of course.

I grinned and climbed off my bed to look out my window for uncle Kenton. He was of course tending to his watermelons, as always. I hated those damn things, they had over grown and taken over the garden, which convinced my uncle that this was a sign that we needed to eat watermelon all the time, for our own health and for the watermelon's pride. I've never understood this sentiment, but whatever, at least he was distracted. I moved to the side of my room that my balcony was attached to and climbed over the metal railing and lowered myself down, as close to the ground as I could. I released the lower level of the balcony and fell about ten feet to the ground, prepared for the impact just like I should be.

When my feet met solid ground my legs buckled and I rolled back up into a stance. Perfect landing if you ask me, and if the chirps from that bird were anything to go by, he agreed. I laughed and pranced over to the mailbox and stood there cautiously. The trolls and kids were always warning me about something extremely bad happening when the game was first grabbed. Each had been attacked, blown away (literally), or died before they got the chance to even get near the game. I placed my feet in a light stance, so I could prance away quickly if needed, I had my lucky beads and my bow strapped to my back. I was prepared for anything, so when I opened to mailbox, and pulled out the game...

I was entirely pissed off when nothing happened. Did they lie to me? No! Of course they hadn't been lying, because I had seen it myself when my best friend grabbed her game, I saw the robotic bunny attack her and nearly kill her. It was only a tiny stroke of luck that an old rotten tree branch fell and destroyed the bunny. So why was nothing happening to me?

What if I wasn't meant to play? What if I just got included into this all just by chance. Am I even a part of this session? Of course I am! Dave said specifically that I am! Maybe I will be attacked later. I huffed out a sigh and pulled the game out of the mailbox and walked back over to the front window, just left of the porch that I happened to know was unlocked, like it always is. I climbed in as gracelessly as possible then quietly ran up to the second level of mine and my uncle's home to get to my room. I unlocked the door and locked it again before I shut it behind me all the way.

Seeing as uncle just doesn't trust his straight A niece, he turned the knob around so that the lock was on the outside so he could lock me in. I was entirely insulted when he did this then proceeded to lock me in my room all through that day, but since then I had gotten over it and used it to my advantage.

When I was safely in my room I looked at my prize. The game was encased in very colorful packaging, characters from A.H.'s Homestuck littered the front of it, making me laugh. This packaging was only a disguise, seeing as it needed to be delivered as if it were the normal game that homestuckers all around were about to begin playing. I knew that beneath this packaging there would be silver packaging that stated my named and my name only.

I carefully opened the outer packaging to stare at this new found perfection. I know I should feel bad that me and my four friends would be the next generation to fuck everything up, but really I was rather excited. Gosh I'm a terrible person, but what the fuck ever, why am I so worried about this? I should be tearing this shit up and playing my game!

I abandon all of my careful ways, seeing as the inner package would need to be destroyed soon anyways, and I ripped the box right open and pulled out the thin, shinning disk. I felt my blood pumping, my skin tingling and my eyes watering as I read the word engraved on the disk. **:enter:**

Oh god this is all really happening. I turned on my desktop and put the disk into the machine so it could read all it needed. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding when a box popped up on my desktop's screen, saying **:begin:** in big, bold lettering. I stood and began contemplating. I know the trolls said everyone would die whether or not we played the game, but the idea of uncle Kenton dying just seriously broke my heart. Dave swore to me that he would return after the scratch, and there was always the possibility of post scratch him would appear during our session, but I was still terrified. I walked over to the balcony to look out at my uncle and think some more. Would I rather spend his last moments with him? or would I rather spend the rest of his time fighting to save, or recreate the universe.

He looked around to see me and waved, a large smile on his face. I waved back, worked hard to smile back at him. I turned back to my desktop and went to sit. I suppose having a chance to see him again, whether he is the same or not, will be worth losing him for a few days. Besides. Everyone is counting on me to play. I felt some tears drop as I pressed the button, and gasped as a bright light flashed and I was suddenly surrounded by darkness, then purple.


	6. Chapter 6

=== Be Wane Bashel.

I stood in my bathroom, staring in my mirror, feeling exactly how alone I am. I stare at the brace that hides away a pair of my three problems. It really fucking sucks that I was born a chick, I sometimes wonder if my parents fucked with my chromosomes, you know; got rid of that poor, lonesome X, and added the extra Y. I wonder because some parents do things like that, no matter how fucked up they are. The become so desperate for a little girl out of a house full of boys, that they will pay the big bucks just to change the outcome.

I often have my doubts about that, but seeing as I grew up with my eldest and second eldest brothers, and my parents and other siblings died when I was hardly over a year old, I didn't really have anything to go off of. I hadn't known if they were cruel and desperate, or if it was just a mistake of some sort, all I knew is that I didn't care and I loved them either way. I also knew that a lack of X chromosome wasn't going to stop me from being a boy, I knew that when I was about ten years old.

Knowing is one thing, but actually working to prove it, that's a whole other story. I wasn't at all afraid to tell my brothers about this, in fact, I was ecstatic about it, I even remember running around happily when they excepted such a thing. My happiness was of course a bit subdued when I was told that if I wanted to change, I would need to go to a new school. My happiness was destroyed when Jack explain exactly how much of _myself_ I would need to change in order to be excepted as a male of the society.

It had turned out quite simple to change myself though. Seeing as I was so young I had yet to grow anything on my chest and every child had a bit of that excess fat on their face, but things changed when I got to middle school and began to curve a lot more. I had to buy a brace to hold everything flat, and my clothes needed to fit me a little more loosely than they used to, which I didn't mind, but I was still a lot more likely to be found out.

Thankfully I ended up not getting my mother's, as my friends say "huge ass knockers". Instead I ended up a simple B36 which was rather easy to cover up. Annoyingly enough my feminine curves weren't all that could give me away though, it just so happened to be the most obvious. The only thing that ever really gives me away now is my voice. Those times when I let my guard down, or forgot to make it sound deeper and more gravely, those are the times I am given away, and it really fucking sucks when I am.

I continued to stare into my lifeless reflection, but I jumped into tense action when I heard the mailman's car drive up out front. Oh gosh, the game. Today's the day. Oh gosh, it's here!

I tugged on my simple white shirt with a yellow swirling pattern on it, then dashed out the bathroom door, wasting no time to get my game and begin playing. I zoomed down the stairs, out the door, to the mailbox and ripped it open, completely forgetting I could be attacked. Could be soon turned into would be as I felt the sudden jolt of an explosion sending me far off into the void. Nah not really, but it did throw me a good few feet away into my front yard. _Shit_, I thought, _hope nobody saw _that. I sat up and frowned, glaring at the green stains left on my jeans from the sliding impact of me hitting the ground.

I jumped up and dashed back over to the partially destroyed mailbox and sifted through the surround mail, soon enough I found the large box, which was curiously complicated, seeing as how bulky and large it was. Still, I found it none the less. I blew off the bits of dust and mailbox collected onto the poor thing and swiftly cut the tape on the decorative outer box with my good ole' fashioned army knife then opened it to reveal the inner layer. I smiled at the golden box then, without pulling out the the inner box, I shut the outer box and held it close to my chest as I ran back indoors.

No need for the hole damn world to know I am playing this, ya' know? I dove through the door and flew past my siblings and up the stairs of our home. My room was at the end of the hall, but unfortunately, before I could ever get there, I would need to slay these persistent as fuck imps that are standing in my way, weapons raised high. I groaned and snatched my most commonly used knifes from my jean's belt loops.

I probably wouldn't keep the stupid things with me if it weren't for the fact that these annoying fuckers are everywhere, trying to get in my way and fuck _everything_ up. So I kept my battle knives, with their thin sharp blades and well worn wooden handles, attached to my jeans in any way I could.

I pivoted on my toes and let my legs go slack as a few jumped at me, weapons swinging my way, yet missing me as I flash stepped over to slide my knives through their chests. Seeing as the imps were stupid motherfuckers they repeated their moves over and over which got seriously old, but at least killing them all was a quick and simple process, which made me getting to my computer far quicker than I should.

Well at least it's _usually _ like that, but not today it seems. Maybe they just aren't fucking around anymore. I want to play the game and they want to stop me from doing so. I continued to slash at them, but they kept coming. Fuck, I kill four and four more appear. Where the hell are they coming from?

I slashed and dodged and kicked and punched. I was starting to feel a strain in my muscles and it was seriously pissing me off. _Relax Wane, you get pissed, then you get sloppy. Chill out motherfucker. _

I sighed and began to take a deep breath, but some fucker popped up and decided to slash at my arm. I hissed and flipped my knife into it's chest then let out a low growl as more came at me. I could feel my veins boiling with angry blood and I went at them like crazy. Cut, kill. Cut, kill. Cut, kill. Cut, ki-_Fuck!_

I slipped in some blood and went sliding past all of my attackers and flew into a closet. A closet that locks on the automatically. I heard the click as the door slammed shut and sighed. Well, guess I'll be in here for a while. _Might as well get comfortable..._

=== Be Liza who is _finally _awake and is currently cleaning her room of blood and broken glass.

Damn snowglobes and their insistence on shattering when thrown and damn the dead imps for bleeding all over this expensive as fuck new carpet my sister bought for the new house. Shit some of this stupid blood isn't coming up, sis is gonna be pissed. I scrubbed a bit harder but tensed when I heard the front door to the house open. My eyes widened and I scrubbed harder and faster. _Shit shit shit shit._

"Sis! I'm _hoooooome_!", she shouted up the stairs and I heard what sounded like her heading to the second floor. Oh god I hope she doesn't come to my room. Please oh _please_ don't come in my room. "Sis?", she shouted again.

"Uh, hi Lisa!", I shouted threw my door and continued scrubbing roughly.

"You okay kid?" Her lightly southern accent hinted that she was worried and probably saw one of the dead imps that I left on the second floor. "Perfectly fine!"

"Okay!", she shouted back, but I was unconvinced so I dashed to the attic's door and right as I reached to lock it, she threw it open and dashed into the room, a frown on her face. "...Liza?"

"Yeah?" Oh shit, I'm so fucking dead.

"What happened in here?", her voice was scary calm. A scary calm that only my sister could ever achieve. I was fucking terrified.

"Uh... You know the imps you told me not to fight anymore?" She nodded slowly and calmly. Ugh. Scary calm. "Well I kinda killed a few."

"Liza?" _oh shit._

"Yeah?"

"You're grounded."

_Fuuuuuuck._


	7. Chapter 7

=== Be Luke.

The game's disk is in place, and I was entirely prepared to press the "begin" button that is lighting up my screen. Unfortunately I could hear my younger brother in the back room blasting his crappy super girly shit and singing along with the terrible lyrics of the current song. Sounded like it was by Chris Garneau who really didn't sound all that bad, especially compared to the other singers Duke rather liked. I do in fact realize it is odd that I know who this is by, but after years of my brother's super rad gay boy stage of life, I've learned how to differentiate between Chris and the upbeat band Passafire.

It kinda sucked that he might never be the same after the re-scratch, but it didn't matter. It's either going to happen and he will be different, or it will not happen and he will just be permanently dead. I prefer the idea of a living brother who is just a tad bit different over the dead one, that's for sure.

I smirked at his awful singing and logged into my pesterchum, hoping some of my team would be logged on. Of course only one was online though. Katy was often prepared which is why she is sort of in second command. I say "sort of" because we are all friends and none of us is really in charge of the other. Anyways, I suppose I should ask her if she had any clue as to where the others are.

arcaneDistrust [AC] began pestering cluelesslyLogistic [CL]

AC: Hell0 Katy.

CL: Oh thank goodness, _another_ chat to distract me from beginning the game.

AC: Y0u kn0w perfectly well that we all decided t0 wait until we c0uld all start the game t0gether. Speaking 0f that, have y0u any clue as t0 where the 0thers are at?

CL: Galavanting about I assume. Like always. All though, Liza texted me a few minutes ago saying her "grounded her".

CL: I don't see why she even tries, Liza always gets out of trouble damn near immediately each time, either that or ignores the grounding all together and continues to go online.

AC: I suppp0se y0u are c0rrect ab0ut that. I truly d0 feel bad for Lisa. It's a shame she has s0 much t0 handle with w0rk and raising her baby sister. I supp0se I sh0uld text Wane and figure 0ut what 0n earth is taking him s0 l0ng t0 get 0nline. We need t0 start this s00n.

CL: Agreed. N0w let me get back t0 w0rking 0n my pr0tecti0n gear.

AC: G00dbye then.

CL: bye.

arcaneDistrust [AD] has stopped pestering cluelesslyLogistic [CL]

I sat back in my chair and sighed. I nervously pushed my hair back and scowled at the screen. _We haven't even started the game yet and shit is already being fucked up. _I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the list of contacts until I found Wane's name, then I pressed call and held the phone to my ear.

_riiiing_

_riiiiing_

_riiiiiing_

_"hello?"_

"Wane?"

_"Nope. His bro, he left his phone down here, but I'll bring it on up to him so you can chat."_

"Oh no that's fine, just inform him that Luke and Katy are ready to go."

_"Um... Okay. I'll let him know."_

"Thanks!"

_"Sure thing kid."_

I heard the click that meant he hung up so I threw my phone back onto my desk and leaned back in my chair, hands resting comfortably behind my head, unfortunately I lost comfort almost immediately when my stomach growled angrily at me. I scowled at my thin stomach. Damn thing was trying to sabotage my goal of staying as light and slinkish as I can as often as _it_ could. I felt as if my stomach's growling was a constant reminder of the ignorance and weakness those who were fat must have, especially the ones who are constantly complaining about being fat and stuffing their faces at the same moment, it is beyond irritating and truthfully rather distasteful too.

It reminds me of those parents who have loud and destructive children that are throwing a fit, then rather than dealing with such behavior in a calm and respectable manner, they yell and whine right back to their children, teaching them improper ways of dealing with such future situations with their own children. These acts turn a whole bloodline into worthless trash, and I refuse to let my stomach do such a thing to this family. I will not react by pigging out or by whining about a hunger that I caused all on my own. I will pay for my actions just like any other respectable man.

And a respectable gentleman is most definitely what I am, seeing as I am the prince of a small island once inhabited by Jake English himself. A few hundred years ago an extremely large, wooden dock had been attached and the island was transformed into a small country, currently known as Nunu England, previously known as Mutated Mountain, because of those bizarre white, eyeless animals that hid off in the jungles and ocean long before humans had completely inhabited the place. The island was still as heard of as penny in a hundred dollar bill, which Wane often enjoys reminding me of, but I did not care. It is my island and these are my people. I will treat them as eq- _oh hey! Another player is online!_

I waited for Liza to pester me, so when no such thing happened I assumed she was chatting with Katy so I pushed away from my desk to head of and ask my personal servant to grab me some water one last time before all my subjects were done with.

As I reached the door I heard a knock on the other side, then the door flew inward and my younger brother strut his extremely gay self into my room and glared. "What the hell kinda sick shit are you lot trying to play on me with this homestuck shit? You all bugged me for fucking months to read an old, stupidly written, and completely humorless comic? Fucking ass holes is what you lot are."

I frowned at his little bitch fit and rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up. There is a good reason we have been bugging you into this, you just need to read more. I suppose skipping the first two acts may not kill you, but please trust me when I say you not reading the rest most definitely _will_ kill you."

"Luke just shut up with your complete bullshit, just this one time. _Please._ It's so fucking aggravating hat you didn't just come right out and tell me about all of this."

"It's not anything like that Duke, it's just- Wait. You know?"

"Yes I know, you ignorant ass hole! I've known for a while now. Kanaya and Rose both got into contact with me and have been explaining the whole thing to me. So yeah, I fucking know, you fucking loser."

So how did I reply? How does a prince with a respectable mouth, perfect behavior, and legendary hospitality react? "Don't fucking swear. It's bad for the soul you little fucker."

Then he punched me and stormed out in a huff. Perfect final moment for us to spend with each other, because all though I had high hopes now that he knew, I realized there was still a ninety percent chance he would still die during the game. I was optimistic, but not ignorant.

Ah well, back to my endless work. I needed to check again to make sure I hadn't missed anything important during my brother's shrilly and high pitched shouting, then I dashed out to the room across from mine. I rapt lightly on the door, "M'am? Jamie, are you in there? I would like you to retrieve me a glass of iced water if you do not mind." I heard some shuffling beyond he door and some hushed curses and a small crash. I chuckled, but righted myself as she tugged the door open, looking rather out of order. "Of course sir. I shall run down and prepare you a nice cool glass to drink in your room. It shall only be a few moments sir." I nodded and smiled. She gathered her long skirts up into a bow and dashed off past me towards the stairs that led to the kitchen.

=== Be Wane, still locked in a closet.

Lord I can not wait to be free of here, and if hearing serves correctly, my brothers are currently out there battling the imps to get towards the door to free me. From the sounds of it, they were definitely kicking ass. Good those little imp fuckers better get theirs.

I waited another ten or fifteen minutes before my eldest bro opened the door and tugged me out, looking me over. "You okay? What the fuck even happened man? We came up here to get you for prince unknown, then we are ambushed by a shit tone of imps? What the fuck man?"

"Glad to see you were worried.", I said with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

*Author's note- Um, well I'm seriously sorry for taking so damn long to update this _and_having this update be short as fuck. I promise I shall somehow make it up to y'all!

=== Be Liza.

I am beyond sick of dealing with my sister's bitchy attitude. Yes I know I went against her "no imp killing" rule, I also understood that I completely _ruined_ her new carpet, and oddly enough, I understood just exactly how tired she was of me ignoring her rules. I had basically tuned her out by the time she had walked out and slammed the door, because tuning her out came naturally after having heard similar speeches so many times before, not because I was a mindless drone, which I'm not.

When I was sure she wasn't going to return until dinner I dashed over to my desktop and reached for the shiny casing that was protecting the game within it. The game, oh god, the mother fucking game. I think the idea of this whole thing up until now seemed fairly simple, and maybe even a bit exciting, but now that me and the others are going to actually be playing the real fucking thing in a few hours or so, it's seriously terrifying and the end results are gonna be really fucking sad and stuff.

Ah well, I'll move the fuck on eventually, just like all the others will. I snickered and inserted the desk. I watched as it's silver radius slid into place, ready to spin like a madman on Christmas, or like Dave on sick beat scenario situations.

I sat back and waited a few moments for something, _anything_ to happen, and when the "begin" button appeared on my screen I about fell backwards out of my chair. I cautiously peeked over my desk and grabbed my mouse, dragging it across the screen to my pesterchum so I could chat it up with Katy about my excitement for the game, because really, I am undeniably excited at the moment, and if it weren't for the fact that we agreed Katy and Luke be in charge, and had they not decided we would all start playing at the same time, I would have started that bitch hours ago when it arrived at the house.

=== Be Dave a day ago.

Shit this time tripping shit is going crazy. What the fuck ever. Karkat and I are currently climbing a mountain. No, not a fucking hill, a _mountain_. Alternia doesn't do the hill shit apparently, it's just too fucking cool for that. Of course it's not nearly as cool as me, but it's still pretty wicked out here, especially those crazy fucking sun rises. Like not even ironically joking about this shit man, those sun rises are really beautiful.

Karkat is always saying that sun rises were just sun rises, pointless pretty wants, not needs, but right now, even Karkat is in awe at the natural beauty of this common event. "Hey man, maybe we should just stop and eat here, I would rather not burn up from your crazy powerful sun's heat rays."

Karkat snickered in reply and roller his eyes. "Oh please do shut the fuck up Dave, the sun isn't nearly as hot as you make it out to be. It's as bright as you say, but heat is most definitely not a worry." He tugged on my thickly padded jacket as proof of this statement and I smirked. "I go from extremely cool at night to extremely hot in the day time. Not saying I ever lose my hot or cool, but one shows more than the other at depending on lighting and time of day."

The short troll snickered and pushed my arm softly, but began unfolding the stereotypical picnic blanket we had brought along in his hiking bag. I grinned and dropped the basket of food on the blanket before collapsing in a comfortable sitting position next to it.

"So Karkitty, how how you feel about SBURB starting up again so soon?", I asked as I snatched a peach from within the confines of the woven basket. He shrugged and frowned "It feels weird to think that we ended it all just to begin again. You know?" I nodded and tilted my head casually watching the sun's rays lick at the horizon as if it were a hot fudge Sunday. I bit roughly into the thick juicy fruit and felt a bit of it's juices trickle down my chin.

"What do you think it will be like this time?"

"Huh?"

Karkat sat up and looked at me through lidded eyes. "I mean like, do you think Gamzee will go batshit again? The humans will be anything like you guys, and fuck, will there even be a Gamzee in this session, or do we all get replaced some new fuckers?"

I shrugged and let my head lull back and I closed my eyes. "I would tell you if I could remember, but I have a feeling there will be new trolls, just like there were new trolls for the post scratch humans. Well not really new, but you know what I mean. Oh that reminds me, I'll need to head back soon, or else everything will get all fucked up."

I heard him shift to look at me more easily. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah really." I tilted my head and looked at him through squinted eyes. "Sorry about that mate." I then let a smile break through my poker facade. After staring at each other silently for a few moments before he made a frustrated sound and quickly glanced away. I puffed out a sigh and lay my head back on my arms and stared at the sky.

"Okay, what's wrong Karkat?"

"What makes you say somethings wrong?" _A shit tone of stuff you dumb fuck. _

"Your bitchy tude."

"Fuck you."

"See?"

I closed my eyes and listened for a noise, other than the constant growling coming from deep within his throat. After waiting for an agonizing minute or two of bobbing my head to a mental beat, he spoke up. "There really is nothing wrong, I'll be able to see Egbert and past you and Jade and Rose in just a few days because the game is going to restart, so I really am quite content right now."

The reply sounded sincere, but the tone was just a little bit off. He was lying and I wouldn't take that. I rolled over on top of him in a completely no homo kinda way. Okay maybe a little homo, but he doesn't need to know.

"Hey. What the fuck? No, fu- Ow! Let me go!" While he was distracted with his tiresome yelling and moping I had dragged his arm forward and bit into his flesh. Not hard enough to tear skin, but hard enough to perk him up and grab his attention. I released his arm when I had his full attention and stuck my finger in a shooshing motion over his mouth. "Hush, no lies now, only bro like feels man."

I paused momentarily after the statement left my mouth and Karkat stared up at me, bewilderment clear on his face. "Okay, no, scratch that cheap, over used line. Make it something better, far better, but with the exact same meaning. Got that?" His jaw had gone slack at this pure idiocy. "Hey Karkat? Wohoo! Anyone in there?" I asked and prodded at his sides. His jaw quickly snapped shut and he yelped a laugh.

I looked down at him mischievously and he glared right back. "Don't fucking do it." His tone was deadly, but so were the thoughts of missing out on seeing him squirm. I poked again experimentally and was rewarded with another unwelcome laugh.

I grinned as he tried again to tell me to stop, bu I just went at it, holding him down with my knees and tickling his sides. It was kinda great to get to see him finally relax and smile so widely.


	9. Chapter 9

=== Be Luke six days ahead _again_.

"I swear to fucking whatever god there is, Lisa, if you don't find an alternative as soon as you fucking can I will crawl through a fucking wall." Of course Lisa managed to fuck up her computer with some stupid virus. Of course it had to cause the damn thing to explode. _Of course this all had to happen on the day we planned to play a game that could be the only difference between life and death._

I heard her chuckle on the other side of the phone and I let my head drop down onto my pillow. "You know, maybe I should have asked you for help with the virus rather than asking Katy, seeing as she knows bat shit about technology, other than the basics that is." I groaned and rolled over onto my elbows.

"Why must I be trapped with such incompetent fools in my session? Just _why?_"

"Love you too Luke-ie!", she giggled.

I ended the call with a crude hang up before dropping the small device onto the pillow beside my head, only for it to slide down the silky confines of the pillow and hit my cheek. I sat up with a jolt at the touch of cold solidity, and right as I was beginning to relax I heard a knock and a very insistent "_Mr. Dedton_" coming from the door. I groaned and dragged myself from the bed.

I opened the door while rubbing my eyes to find Lucinda, one of my dearest friends from the lower class, bearing some oranges and apples. "Fresh from my very own garden sir!" I smiled and tugged her in for a hug before taking an apple she was offering me. I took a bite and watched as her face lit up as if she had been born for this very moment, but her excitement wasn't something I was new to. She always had an air of happiness, like she defied gravity and reality with her own personal form of flotation. It was always rather great to be within her company.

We sat upon my bed, ready for nothing more than an interesting conversation, from both participants, not just one or the other. She proceeded to inform me of her encounter with a terrible view of the baker from Dinstale bakery and princess Kale's handmaid having an absolutely _lavishing_ time with one another. She giggled nearly the entire time through the story, but I was rather fond of her laughter, unlike most commoners who may have been distressed by her laughter during a story.

We currently sat, with her staring expectantly at me. I sighed in contempt and looked down, a bit of flesh caught between my teeth, as I kneaded my lips nervously.

"Well, really nothing interesting has happened between now and the last time you were here. I suppose my brother did dye my hair a bright blue. but that's nothing new. His pranks and humor are far too old of news to be of a real story, but it's all I really had."

_Oh dear lord, that is the worst put together an thought out statement to have ever crossed paths with my mouth and another being's ears._I mentally rolled my eyes, but hoped for Lucinda to buy that completely half assed lie. In truth there had been multiple strange events I had dealt with throughout the past few days, but none really could be explained without having led right back to SBURB, and I refused to let Lucinda know, I want her to be happy for the rest of her current life's days.

She blew off my idiotic sentiments with grace and began to gossip about the relations between everyone in town, and some of the hottest topics from within the town. The hottest of them all being that a prince Lokile from the Sniveal lands was coming to stay here for a day or two. Such a shame he would never make it, he was rather easy to get along with when he was last here.

She continued her chatting for another hour or so before her phone went off, a warning alarm fro her mother, stating she needed to get her arse home for dinner. She left, but not before giving me a graceful bow and a quick kiss to the cheek which I returned then called for the handmaid to show her out.

As soon as she and the handmaid had turned down a hall, and out of my sight I dashed back into my room to check my computer for any messages. To my mixture of joy and dismay, there were multiple messages, but not all were from my group, I had multiple messages from Karkat. I rolled my eyes and answered the damn boy before he had a heart attack due to his lack of impatience.

CG: HELLO.

CG: HELLO?

CG: ANSWER ME YOU INSUFFERABLE ASSHOLE!

AD: I th0ught y0ur ancest0r was the insufferable 0ne.

CG: HIM TOO. ANYWAYS, NOW THAT YOU'VE FUCKING ANSWERED ME, WE CAN GET ON WITH THE LOGISTICS OF THIS CONVERSATION.

AD: Y0u never have pr0per l0gistics, but I supp0se I shall let y0u carry 0n with this b0re, seeing as n0t every0ne fr0m my team is prepared t0 begin.

CG: WAIT, FUCK, WHAT? YOU ASSHOLES AREN'T FUCKING READY? MOTHER OF FUCK, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU ALL BEEN DOING THIS ENTIRE TIME?

AD: Drinking tea by the garden and watching the cl0uds g0 by 0f c0urse, what better way t0 waste valuable time than with a l0vely pass time.

AD: Kidding 0bvi0usly. Every0ne is ready except f0r Lisa, wh0's c0mputer has crashed due t0 d0wnl0ading viruses fr0m n0n-alluring advertisements. Wane has successfully made it 0ut 0f the cl0set and t0 a c0mputer screen and s0 has Katy, we just need 0ur darling little dumb ass.

CG: A FUCKING VIRUS? SERIOUSLY? WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME EARLIER? I'LL HAVE SOLLUX GET THE FUCK ON THAT SO WE CAN MOVE ALONG WITH THE SCHEDULE.

AD: Fine, head 0ff t0 d0 s0, I need t0 talk t0 Wane, make sure he is 0kay after the attacks.

CG: GOODLUCK

AD: Whatever.

Well didn't that chat just go smashingly? I feel as if my inner self knowledge has just decreased by ten percent just for being apart of it.

I tilted back in my chair in complete disdain when I realized Wane wasn't exactly online any longer, and that if I wanted to reply to his prior messages I would need to drag myself to my bed just to get my cellular device. Of course I did just as much, but a tad bit more describable laziness added into the mess. As walking through the large room I had managed to trip over an empty wine bottle and land into a pile of pillows that I tirelessly through onto the floor every evening before bed, after the maids had made them up. I felt rude doing so, but they often disregard my wishes to leave the pillows be in their spot upon the floor, so I really see no reason as to _why _I should be sorry.

I suppose I could be sorry for their complete ignorance, or is it incompetence in this case? Oh god I'm having a conversation with myself. I need to stop. Stop. _STOP._

I took a deep breath and pulled myself away from the large mass of pillows to once again try to receive my phone, hopefully to be successful this time. Once I retrieved the device I began to type up numbers.

=== Be Wane.

Goddammit I'm so bored right now. I feel as if staring at a blank wall would be less boring than hearing my brother rant about my safety and the safety of those around me and about how I needed to be a good, helpful person during SBURB. I just kind of sat there and nodded my head, keeping a vague amount of attention on my brother as he dragged on about how I would need to get over everyone's deaths quickly and move on.

Yeah I'm sad about all of that, but who knows, maybe it will all work out and no one too close to me will die. Maybe I can protect them. No wait, not maybe. I will. I will protect my brothers, and my friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for ANOTHER late update, been busy procrastinating by doing homework and studying for finals. Also, Code Lyoko's new series. All though I'm a bit disappointed in it so far, I'm hoping for it to enhance to the same level of awesome as the rest of the show. Okay enough about my life, go, read. ENJOY.

=== Continue being Wane.

Here goes it, Sollux managed to fix Liza's computer, through some means of dark and evil technology that I hope to never understand. Luke has been itching to begin all day, truthfully so have I, but imps and being locked in a closet tended to prevent me from immediate preparations and Katy has managed to go through the day without too many issues. Well none other than the most obvious, and reoccurring issues we all had, about doubting ourselves and the prolonged beginning of the game.

We all sat at our desks now, computers working, no explosions, our hands hovered over our mice, ready to click, and begin the game. All that was left was for Luke to give the order.

"Luke. We have been sitting here for five minutes, waiting for you to end your emotional episode and begin the countdown.", says Katy, who was obviously more than ready to begin.

"Really Luke, now would be a good time to start!", shouted in her chipper voice.

"Dude, you may want to start the countdown, before these two, lovely ladies, begin to think that now would be a good time to start a war and fight for the leadership as overbearing wenches."

"Do you lot understand anything about savoring the moment?"

"_No!_", we all chimed and listened in for sounds of protest from Luke.

"All right fine. Five. Four. Three. Two... One."

and we clicked.

and I most certainly did not expect this.

A meteor, an explosion, an imp attack? I could handle all of those, and would have been entirely prepared, but seeing a pixelized... is that Luke? Seeing a pixelized Luke on my screen, sitting at an expensive looking desk, and gaping like no tomorrow at his computer screen, I wasn't expecting that. At all.

I listened in for a voice, but nothing came through, so I figured now would be a good time to begin messing with pixel Luke's bedroom. I moved a large chair atop his bed, a lamp over to his side, an old looking dresser up against the wall across from it's original spot, all the while Luke was watching with big red eyes. I chuckled and decided now would be a good time to pick up a largely overstuffed pillow and start poking him in the face. He began to shake his head and throw his arms around wildly to get it away from him, which just made me laugh some more, hopefully they couldn't hear me over the headset.

Soon enough Luke was tugging angrily at the pillow and I was having to click on the pillow every time he tugged it away from the mouse. "_Who the hell is poking me with this damn thing?_", shouted Luke over the headset and I began laughing even harder until I heard a large crash, that was no doubt, coming from the downstairs living room. _  
_

"Fuck, hold up guys, I hear trouble." I flung myself away from my computer and threw the headset over onto my bed, grabbing my cell phone in the process. I walked calmly, yet quickly out of my room, and down the dark red carpeted steps. I kept up my pace until I heard another, louder crash, which scared me into a jump drive kind of speed. I zoomed the rest of the way down and into my kitchen.

I chocked on a gasp as I looked at the scene ahead of me. What in the actual fuck is that fucking thing, and what the fuck does it think it is doing to my second eldest bro? I tucked myself back behind the wall that sat between the creature and I. I spotted my oldest brother, who was holding a large war hammer, his weapon of choice and staring at me.

I looked beyond the wall again and when I realized the creature was not very likely to turn around any time soon, seeing as it was so engrossed in my brother, I dashed to his side. "Kade, what's going on? What in the ever loving fuck is that thing?" I whispered harshly. He proceeded to hold a finger up to my lips and shake his head. I frowned and mouthed at my brother to wait a moment for me to get my sword from upstairs.

He nodded and I went quickly, but quietly to get it.

=== Be Luke.

"Fuck, where the fuck did Wane even go? I need him to fix my fucking furniture!"

"He's helping his brothers battle what looks to be a boss imp, poor guys. It looks like Wade isn't going to make it.", replied Katy in a very sorry sounding voice.

"Fuck, is there anyway you can help him? His brothers are way too fucking important to him, it would break his heart, and we can't have a broken hearted, most likely, knight of heart. If Dave's forecast is correct that is."

Liza snorted and I could imagine Katy rolling her eyes right now. "Yeah I can help him out, maybe I can drop Wane's dresser on the thing, or maybe their television..." I ignored Katy as she went on about how she would handle the events and moved on to look at my desktop's screen. It was Liza, and I had to assume she was currently looking at Katy's destop, otherwise the circle would not go round and we would be having some major issues.

Not that issues would really be a new thing. Today was not nearly as bad as the rest of the week. Duke behaved as if he was the pranking master the entire time, Karkat, Dav, John, and Terezi have been hounding me all week to make sure I am prepared. Okay maybe what Dave did couldn't really be called hounding, that was a bit more distracting, but still, he got in my way during some important... uh... "business" I suppose you could call it. Anyways, I guess nothing in the literal sense _bad_ happened, but there were multiple things that distracted from the point. Speaking of distracting, seems like Kate is buggering me for my attention.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Luke! You need to pay more attention! I was informing you that I dropped an alchemizer on the thing's head, it nearly took out Wane's brother, but my perfect timing and aim managed to keep that from happening."

"And what she means by that, is that she got lucky with the when and where.", said Liza.

I grinned. "Sounds just about right. Well, what is Wane doing now?"

"Checking up on his bro. Poor guy is all sorts of bloody. His older brother is busy doing some cleaning and trying to figure out what the hell the alchemizer is, to help Wane stitch their bro up. Poor guy looks majorly conflicted. Maybe we can figure out a way to transport you over to help them out, I mean, now that the game has begun we must have some power. Right?"

"Luke. Maybe you can deploy a transportalizer?", said Kate

"What?", asked Liza

"Like those door things that Roxy used to use during their session and before hand."

"Oh!", I shouted. "You mean the windows?"

"Yeah."


	11. Chapter 11

I agreed to head through, to check up on my best of bros, but the moment I stood up, a sudden wave of dizziness hit me. I gasped for breath and collapsed. Fuck.

=== Luke, awaken.

I'm doing just that. I think I am at least. Fuck everything is so shiny, what the fuck is going on here? I couldn't breath very well, I felt as though I were at least 40 feet underwater with the pressure bestowed upon me. I sat motionlessly for a few moments before realization hit. Nothing was shiny, it was just brightly colored. You could even go so far as to say it was all _golden_. Oh god. _OH GOD._ _T__his is Prospit!_

My mentality, seemingly over loaded with excitement, was beginning to finally comprehend everything. This was the dream planet named Prospit, and it comes as no surprise that the inhabitants of such a planet would be named prospitians. Speaking of said creatures, there appears to be one in the right corner of my sleeping quarters.

All though her scaly skin and sharp features made her look rather menacing, her cute littler hat with her multi-colored tunic balanced out all the evil. She had a coy smile on her lips and she bowed in a precious way, and when she stood straight again she spoke in her alien language, her forked tongue slipping between her grey lips every other word.

Even though I would absolutely _love _to sit here all day and enjoy a nice conversation with this little sweetheart, I really had no clue what she was saying, and I had other things to do. I informed her of such issues and she just tilted her head in confusion before nodding and moving away from the window, giving me full rein to fly from my tower to the ground below. I waved my goodbyes and took off, floating through the window as if I had been doing this all my life. I really hadn't but to my dream self it seemed to come to me clear as day.

=== Be Katy.

Frustration was boiling within my blood, _of course Luke had to pass out. Of course, of course, of fucking_ course!

Liza and I no longer had our servers, how the hell were we supposed to get anything done now? Wait, where is Liza?

===Be Liza.

Wowzers! What a cute little guy! An animal, about the size of a small dog, had crawled from the tree branch, through the window, into my room. He looked like a fox, an arctic fox to be exact, but that would be insane, considering how far from the arctic I lived. I scratched behind his ears and he greedily took up the adoration, like any animal should.

"Are you hungry sweetie? Or thirsty? Poor girl, lets get you some food." It had yet to cross my mind that it was extremely odd for an animal of this type to have climbed the extremely large oak tree sitting outside my window, but when it did, I thought twice of lifting, the small critter into my arms. I bit my lower lip and lowered my hand in front of her(?) face and let her sniff at it before lifting her from the ground. She sniffed until she was satisfied that I was safe and licked my hand happily. I smiled back at her and lifted her up to bring her to my bed. I passed a mirror and paused to look at how perfectly we clashed against each other. All though my hair was originally an extremely light blonde, I had dyed it to a blood red when I began my modeling career two years ago, my nearly red eyes glowed brightly beneath blonde lashes and pale skin. I was such an odd, yet pretty girl, and holding the pup made me look as though I were about to pose for a shoot.

But I wasn't, because I was too busy feeding my pretty new pup. I had sneaked down out of my room and past the first floor to my sister's kitchen and grabbed multiple different foods, milk, and some water, before sneaking back up and placing everything neatly on the floor beside my bed.

I have decided, by the way she daintily eats, and prances around, that she _must_ be female. No male would ever behave in such a lady-like manor. Due to this absolutely darling behavior I have decided to call this little precious gem Lady.

I looked up from my job, scratching behind Lady's ear, when I realized my pester chum has been going off for the last five minutes. I gave Lady one last adoring pet, then proceeded to go see what all the fuss was about.

cluelessyLogistic began pestering honorBound

CL: Liza?

CL: Liza?!

CL: Fuck answer me!

CL: LIZA!

HB: Fucking chill dude, I've been busy with my prize gem. She's such a LADY that I have resorted to naming her as such.

HB: She is Lady.

HB: Lady is she.

CL: What

CL: What are you talking about?

CL: Actually no, please don't tell me, we are on a tight schedule.

CL: Join the memo with Wane and I.

HB: How? I've never really been one to join memos.

CL: Ugh :( Just click on the obnoxiously flashing icon, it will be on the upper half of your chum.

HB: Okay, be there in a moment!

I ditched our chat to search for said flashing icon and low and behold, there it is! She was not wrong about the flashing, it was so obnoxious and bright that it has caused Lady's attention to move away from the food and towards the screen. Admittedly her attention was held for a few seconds, but it is still a testament to how annoyingly noticeable it is.

How had I not noticed this before? Ah well. I rolled the mouse forward and hit the flashing icon, then a pester log that I had never seen before popped up on screen and I went to work.

HB: Okay I'm in.

CG: HOW FUCKING GRAND

HB: Oh fuck, why is he here?

CG: BECAUSE WE ARE HELPING YOU IDIOTS.

TG: Shutup karkat.

CL: Yes, please do.

GC: 1 4GR33 W1TH SUCH S3NT1M3NTS.

HB: Who the fuck is that?

GC: :? WHO?

HB: You!

CL: She is another of the trolls, now everyone HUSH.

HB: No, fuck you katy! 3

CG: ...

CG: ...

HB: Oh fuck, that was completely platonic! Don't get on me with your troll dicks and vags about your fucked up relationships.

CL: Can we please focus?

CG: THAT SORT OF GESTURE SHOULD ONLY BE MADE TOWARDS YOU MATESPRIT.

AT: Uh.. guys, I uh, think we should listen to CL.

HB: Hello Tavros! :D

GC: 1 4GR33 W1TH T4VROS.

AT: Uhh, hello, uhhhh, Liza.

CL: EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP.


End file.
